


不知道叫什么题目好

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [29]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	不知道叫什么题目好

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！

“搞没搞错？就这么一个疯子还40万？你他娘的咋不去抢呢！”

“啧，真没给您挖坑，40万已经是跳楼价了。”人贩子叼着烟，从牛仔裤兜里掏出一部山寨苹果手机，点开相册，翻出几张精致诱人的写真：“这孩子您看看，别瞧着现在这样，以前可还是个明星，按他们那话还叫“流量鲜肉"呢，能唱能跳的。现在虽然说被搞成这德行唱跳是没得玩了，但身子底还在不影响您用不是？傻了正好也不用担心玩的过火了反抗逃跑。要是您愿意，买去生几个孩子也合适啊？要不是最近查的严封路巡捕出不去，人家韩国那边的大客户都想全款订了来着……”

（以上一段人贩子的台词是照搬点梗的姐妹的原话，做了一点修改和调整。价都是她开的，我觉得战战身价起码多个0）

两人口中所谓的“货物”便是墙角那个沉睡的青年，应是被灌了药，他低垂着头安静地昏睡着，看不清面容，单从衣衫上露出的细腻肌肤来看便是个极佳的货色，灰扑扑的牛仔裤刻意短去一段，露出一截雪白纤细的脚踝，一副黑沉沉的脚镣环踞其上，一端禁锢着青年的双足，另一端钉死在墙上。

见顾客有些犹豫地捏着下巴，人贩子不死心，伸手拽起青年的胳膊，一手胡乱地拨开青年额前的刘海，露出青年的面容：“您看看这，多好的货色，这小脸，窑子里的花魁都比不上！”

青年脸上沾了些尘土，白皙的皮肤上显然可见几处扎眼的淤青，看来是被掳来之后受了不少虐打，不过这些伤痕不但丝毫没有破坏他的相貌，反而给人一种凌虐的美感——许是在梦魇中重演了被拐以来受到的折磨，青年两道清秀的眉头难受地蹙起，如云长睫不时微弱地轻颤，如同一只随时可能被惊飞的忧蝶，脸上的淤伤衬着痛楚的神色，别添一份惹人怜爱的凄美，就像博物馆中一件破碎的瓷器，人们惊叹复原后它的美貌，也惋惜它命运的悲惨。难以想象，若不是沦落至此，这还是个多么美丽的青年。

顾客暗暗咂舌，这的确是个难得的尤物，只不过，这个价格……

“样子还算过得去，可他要是个疯子，哪能伺候人？”顾客指着青年，一手故作姿态地背在身后，摆出一副刁钻的样子。

“哎呀，爷，您放心！他怕人得紧，绝对不会伤人的！再说您买他本来也不是打算让他管家的不是？他那后庭可还是干净的，甭管他疯不疯，吹了灯那都是一样的！只要您好好调教，他一准能给您连生三五个，不成问题！”

“这样吧！您要是现在买，给您算九折！六六三十六，顺溜！还送您几本房中秘籍……”人贩子瞅准顾客眼里一闪而过的动摇，见缝插针地鼓吹。

“得嘞！就他吧，给老子收拾干净了！”

………

破落积灰的后院里，一扇陈旧的木门里传来些细微的动静，好似关久了的猫儿抓挠的声音，又似哀怨的幽魂如泣如诉，隐隐约约，似有似无。

“放我出去……放我出去……”

门上的锁链落地，砸出响亮的“哐当”一声，那扇老旧的木门被来人毫不留情地踢开，门后呼救的青年没有防备，被大开的门扇直接撞倒在地，发出一声痛楚的呻吟。

许久不见天日，突如其来的阳光十分刺眼，肖战顾不得身上的剧痛，双手下意识地护住已经显怀的腹部，漂亮而澄澈的眼睛惊恐地看着来人，抖抖索索地向后缩。

他只看见一个高大的黑影，大得像一座黝黑的铁塔，五彩斑斓的颜色在混沌的黑中糅杂成不可名状的邪魔，耀眼的阳光不能穿透分豪，反而更能助长其威势，黑色的暗质随着阳光的照耀绽出无数细小而尖锐的毛刺，就像乱序的音频曲线一般，叫嚣着扭曲出多维的形体，似一团狂乱的风暴，裹挟着沿途劫掠的杂乱污物席卷而来。

（注：以上描写是精神不正常的战战视角）

男人踏进屋内，高大的身影如同一块黑色的幕布，将蜷缩在地的青年完全笼罩。

肖战护着腹部，战战兢兢地向后躲闪，如同一只受伤的白兔，地在猎犬的围攻下避无可避地绝望挣扎。

“死贱人！老子叫你跑！”男人粗暴地扯起青年的头发，就像教训不听话的宠物似的，左右开弓地甩了几个响亮的耳光，将青年狠狠地摔在身后的床上，顺手扯下腰间的皮带充做长鞭，照准蜷缩的青年狠命抽了几鞭。

青年凄楚地哭叫着，旧伤未愈的白净脸颊充血肿起，他顾不得自己被掌掴至淌血的嘴角，慌乱地捂住小腹和头脸，躲避雨点似的鞭笞，苍白的手指轻轻安抚着腹中的生命，他可怜地倒在床上，惊惧的眼泪顺着好看的脸颊淌下，一丝不挂的身子上布满了青紫交错的痕迹，都是被长期地虐打和蹂躏所致，随着鞭梢割裂空气的脆响，几道新鲜的伤痕浮现在青年肩头和脊背上。

男人打得累了，顺手将行凶的武器扔在一边，粗鲁地将床上侧卧的青年掰过，扯开竭力合拢的修长双腿，将自己的阳物对准青年隐秘的腿心。

“不要！求您不要！不要！——”

肖战无助地挣扎着，晶亮的泪水从通红的脸颊上大滴大滴地滚落，他捂着隆起的肚腹，泪汪汪的双眼望着身上意图施暴的男人，乞求对方给予他一星半点的怜惜。

男人没有半点的怜香惜玉，他买下肖战本来就是为了传宗接代，面对眼前神志不清的青年的哀求无动于衷，阳物径直抵进腿心温软的穴口，泄愤似的剧烈抽插起来。

“孩子！我的孩子……”肖战被压在床边，紫胀的阳物粗暴地在他体内进进出出，他无助地抽泣着，眼泪大滴大滴地从脸上滚落，脸颊被一双粗糙的大手有力地锢住，油腻的舌面在他脸颊上肆意舔弄，肖战咬紧唇瓣，承受着男人的强暴，一手捂着肚腹，一手的五指吃痛地张开，攥紧了身下的床单，又无力地松开。

“这么喜欢儿童，老子就赏你一个！”

男人将肖战的腰肢抬高，尽数发泄在肖战的身体里，才从奄奄一息的青年身上起来。

肖战仰面躺在凌乱不堪的床上，仰着头，空洞的眼神望向屋顶角落一处残破的蛛网，两行眼泪无意识地滚出眼眶，消失在青年散乱的发间。

“得把这疯子拴起来，老不省心！”

男人取出一条崭新的皮制项圈，大力扯了扯项圈上二指宽的锁链，项圈结实的质感令他十分满意，他一手捏着锁链，甩套马索似的甩着那根项圈，淫笑着走近瘫软在床上的青年。

肖战听见锁链的响声，看见男人手中的物事，清俊的小脸一下子变得惨白，他强撑起过度承欢之后虚软的身子，双手捂着胸口，惊惧地摇着头向后躲闪，恍若一只沦为猎手掌中之物的天鹅，眼睁睁地看着来人一步步向自己逼近。

“不要！不要！啊——”

男人一把蓐起青年的头发，逼迫他抬起脸颊，将那枚项圈铐在肖战修长的脖颈上，一端拴在床头的铁栏上。

肖战惊恐万分，苍白的手指使劲拽着颈项上的皮环，无论怎么用劲都是徒劳，他凄惶地拉扯着那道坚实束缚，一双眼睛泪盈盈的，似是急得要哭，不经意看见身侧的男人贪婪的目光，可怜的小白兔惊叫一声，扯过被褥遮住裸露的身子。艳丽的精液和血液的粘稠混合物顺着腿根淌下，把红肿的阴瓣泡得湿答答的。

这座宅子里的所有人都知道，院里最偏僻的那扇小门里锁着一个害了疯病的青年。

那个青年是屋主买来传宗接代的，有些神志不清，平时倒也安安静静的，似是被男人虐打蹂躏怕了，乖觉得像只容易受惊的小兔一般，一见人进屋就惊恐地呜咽一声，蜷进床上的被褥里缩着，警觉地抱起双臂，把脸藏进臂弯里。

青年低垂着脸，脸上的刘海遮住了他的眉眼，看不清面容，据说是个非常好看的人，曾经还是个红极一时的顶流明星，不知遭遇了什么变故，一时从云端跌入尘埃，变得有些痴傻，被卖到这里。

男人每次踢开门进去，屋里总传来凄楚的尖叫声和哭喊声，听得人心都揪起来。随即便是男人暴怒的叫骂声和床板的吱嘎声，过路的仆人都侧身回避，心里叹一声“作孽”。

那个青年后来就大了肚子，可怜巴巴地在被子里裹着，捂着隆起的腹部，轻言细语地和未出生的孩子说话。仆人给他送饭，见他蜷在被子里，包得只露出一张小脸，怯怯地望着门口，等人走远了，再拖着链子小心翼翼挪到门口取食。

曾经有个年长的仆人看不下去，偷偷给青年端了一盆热水，回来惊叹可不得了，那个青年擦净了脸，收拾干净后是个姿容绝世的美人，怕不是天上的仙子犯了天条，给贬斥到下界遭难的，大家听了，更是对那处小院半是敬畏半是好奇，纷纷猜测那个沦为禁脔的可怜青年的身世。

深秋的风吹黄树叶的时刻，小院里的青年要分娩了。

青年痛苦地挣扎着，捂着肚腹在床上翻滚，拽得锁链哗哗作响，撕心裂肺的惨叫声传遍了小院，整片下唇几乎被咬进口中，露出唇下那点勾人的小痣。

一直折腾到深夜，那间小屋里终于响起了婴儿响亮的啼哭声。

精疲力竭的青年恍若疯病一下子好了一般，紧紧地抱着怀里刚刚清洗干净的孩子，把脸贴在宝宝奶嫩的小脸上，怜爱地亲吻自己的孩子，动作轻柔而又慈爱，泪光闪烁的眼中洋溢着母性的暖光。

“咿呀～”孩子奶乎乎的小手摸着青年的脸颊，不经意地触到青年脖颈上的项圈，小家伙好奇地捧着扯了扯，拽不动，抽抽搭搭地哭起来。

青年心疼地将孩子搂到眼前亲吻，把孩子放在胸前，一面给孩子喂奶，一面轻轻哄着。

“哎呀不得了了，我听着隔壁老王姑姑的小舅子的表弟的姐姐的妈妈的外甥说，这疯子不是一般人，以前可是个明星呢！后来不知道为什么糊了，恍恍惚惚就给拐了！”

“不会是偷税漏税什么的吧？”

“嗨，看他一副老实可怜相，哪干得出这种事？”

“听说啊是树大招风惹了对家，嫉妒他长得好，请了一帮人黑毁了他的名声，把他给逼疯的！”

“唉，没准是同行嫉妒呢！这种事，谁知道呢？”

“横竖这孩子挺无辜的，年纪轻轻的，真可惜！”

“只是可怜了那些一直支持他的粉丝……”

肖战坐在床上，正在细心地叠好一件小衣，孩子裹在他身边睡着，小家伙做梦还在咬手指头，看来睡得很香甜。


End file.
